


Knighthood: Secrets of Camelot

by SkyFireForever



Series: Knighthood [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV), Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Dragons, Epic Battles, F/M, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Growing up, Tor wanted nothing more than to become a knight of the round table. Once he was granted the opportunity, he realized that nothing was as he expected. He discovers love, affairs, friendship, and betrayal. It turns out that not all knights are as chivalrous as the public believes.
Relationships: Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, Tor/Gawain
Series: Knighthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915933
Kudos: 5





	1. Tor

Tor was tired of being a shepherd. He was tired of his daily chores, of the same routine over and over again. He longed for something more, for something exciting. He’d do anything for a taste of adventure. 

Not that he actually did his chores most of the time. It was far more likely to see him playing darts or swinging a stick around as though it were a sword than to see him actually tending to the sheep. 

Even his play bored him, as it wasn’t enough to ease his restlessness. 

In his mind, there was only one way to get the adventure he sought and that was by becoming a knight. 

The knights were the heroes of the land. They were strong, brave, and chivalrous, always managing to save the day. They served under the newly appointed King Arthur, who was seen as a king of the people. Tor was a little bit obsessed with them. 

In his eyes, anyone who wasn’t intrigued by the knights were fools. The knights were paragons of greatness and nobility. Tor constantly found himself seeking out new information about them. 

His favorite of the knights that he knew of was Sir Gawain. There was something about him that filled Tor with wonder and awe. Perhaps it was his kindness and good humor, perhaps it was his humanity, or perhaps it was simply because he was the most handsome of the knights. 

That wasn’t to say that the other knights weren’t handsome. They certainly were. Sir Kay’s hair was long and flowing and Sir Bedivere was strong and burly. Many might argue that Sir Gawain was the most plain looking of the knights, with his barely-more-muscular-than-average figure and completely ordinary expression, but Tor had to disagree. He’d only seen paintings of the knight, of course, but what he saw was mesmerizing. The knight’s curly brown hair and shining brown eyes melted Tor’s heart.

Sir Gawain was everything Tor aspired to be. All of the knights were. 

He was determined to join the ranks of the knights someday. Someday soon. 

He stood on the grassy fields, wielding a stick as though it were a sword. “On guard!” He brandished his stick at his younger brother. 

Lyndon backed away slowly, holding his own stick like a shield. “Please don’t actually hit me.” He requested, cowering away from Tor. 

Tor rolled his eyes. “You have to stand and fight!” He insisted. “Just cowering away won’t stop you from being struck down where you stand.” He whacked Lyndon on the arm with the stick, causing him to yelp. 

“Ow!” He exclaimed, rubbing his arm. “I’m gonna tell Mom that you hit me!” 

“Stop being such a baby.” Tor rolled his eyes. “You said you would help me train.” 

“Before I knew it would involve you hitting me!” He insisted. “I don’t like this game.” 

“It’s not a game.” Tor said. “It’s training. You can even hit me back.” He patted his arm to show where Lyndon could strike. 

“I don’t _want_ to hit you back!” Lyndon protested. “I want to go back home.” 

“And do _what?”_ Tor asked, an exasperated tone to his voice. “There’s nothing to do at home. You do the same things each and every day. Isn’t it boring?”

“No!” Lyndon said. “It’s life. It’s how it’s supposed to be.” He started heading back towards the house, cradling his barely-injured arm. 

“Aw, come on!” Tor yelled after him. When Lyndon didn’t even look back, Tor huffed. “Fine! I’ll train by myself!” He shouted at his brother’s retreating back. 

He closed his eyes and imagined a dragon standing before him. A dragon with claws like steel and breath hot enough to melt it. A dragon as tall as the eye could see, with a serpent-like neck that stretched towards the heavens. 

In his hand, Tor held not a stick, but a sword. A sword that shone brightly and whose blade was milky white. A sword called Snyring. 

He lifted the blade without much difficulty. He was a knight, fierce and strong. He raised his blade to slash at the dragon, cutting through its thick skin. It howled it pain, blasting fire through the air as tendrils of smoke poured from its nose. 

It lashed at Tor, who managed to just barely dodge the attack. He jumped to the side, bringing his blade down on the dragon’s claw as it reached for him. He managed to chop off a grotesque finger, watching as it fell to the ground with a thud. He smirked to himself, feeling accomplished. 

But he couldn’t get too ahead of himself just yet. The dragon swiped at him again, grazing the skin of his arm. He yelped in pain and rolled to the side before the beast could do any more damage. He glared up at the hideous monster, prepared to strike again. 

He charged at the beast, Snyring held high in the air. He leapt at the beast’s chest and drove his sword into its heart. He listened as the monster howled in pain and anguish, knowing it was defeated. 

When it finally ceased in its movements, Tor pulled Snyring free, wiping the bloody blade on the dragon’s scales. He held up the sword in triumph, prepared to be celebrated throughout the kingdom for his brave and noble quest. 

“What are you doing?” Tor spun around to see his brother, Parr, standing behind him. Parr was one of Tor’s younger siblings, having just turned five years old. 

“Nothing.” Tor told the boy. “Why don’t you run along and play?”

“I’m bored.” The child said simply. “I wanna play with you.” 

“I’m not playing. I’m training.” Tor said. “You could get hurt.” 

Parr frowned. “Just don’t hurt me.” 

“That’s not how knights work.” He tried to explain. “Knights have to fight. It’s their duty.” 

“But if I’m playing a knight too, we can be knights together. Knights don’t fight each other.” Parr pointed out.

Tor opened his mouth to explain that that was exactly what jousts were, but he saw Parr’s hopeful expression and sighed. “Okay. I guess we can play.” He gave in. 

“Yay!” Parr cheered. “I’ll go find a sword!” He ran off in search of his own makeshift weapon. 

Tor smiled fondly after him before looking down at his stick. He gripped it tightly, believing that one day he would wield a true sword. He had to believe that. He couldn’t be stuck here forever, doing the same thing day in and day out. He would be free of it one day. One day.

When Parr returned, he was lugging a branch behind him that was almost bigger than he was. “Here’s my sword!” He announced, clearly proud of his find. 

“Parr, that’s too big.” Tor said. “You need to be able to hold it in your hands and swing it around.” 

“Oh.” Parr frowned. “Okay.” He went off in search of another stick, this time coming back with a twig no bigger than a kitchen knife. 

“That’s too small.” Tor sighed. “Here, I’ll help you.” He accompanied Parr towards the woods and helped him retrieve a proper stick. As he stood on the outskirts of the trees, he heard a rustling noise. He stood up straighter and peered into the darkness of the forest, trying to determine the cause of the sound. He saw nothing. He picked up an adequately sized stick before hurrying Parr away from the trees. Whatever had caused that sound, Tor didn’t want to know. 

Tor and Parr played knights for the next few hours, jabbing at imaginary enemies and rescuing imaginary maidens. Tor taught Parr the proper way to hold a sword and even managed to teach him a few defensive moves. He found himself actually quite enjoying his younger brother’s company. 

“Tor! Parr!” A voice called from across the field. 

Tor paused in his game to turn towards the direction of the voice, spying his father waving at him and Parr. Tor dropped his stick and jogged towards his father, motioning for Parr to follow. 

“What have you boys been up to?” Their father asked, looking between them. 

“Playing knights!” Parr exclaimed happily. “I killed two whole dragons!” 

“Is that so?” There was a tone of disappointment in their father’s voice as he glanced at Tor out of the corner of his eye. “And your brother put these thoughts into your head, did he?”

Parr simply nodded and their father sighed. “Well, you two better get washed up for supper, then.” He nudged Parr towards the house. The young boy took off running towards the house, eager to eat. 

Tor moved to follow him, but his father placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t keep playing these games with your brothers.” He said gently.

Tor frowned. “And why not?” He challenged. “We’re not hurting anybody.” 

“No, but you’re putting ideas into their heads. Ideas about their roles in life.” He looked into Tor’s eyes. “Their roles are here, as shepherds with their family. That’s your role too. One day, you’re going to have to accept that.” 

Tor pulled away, a fire in his eyes. “I will _never_ accept that.” He said firmly. “I’ll be a knight one day. I know I will be. It’s my destiny.” 

“Tor, there’s no such thing as destiny.” 

“There is!” He argued. “And my destiny is to become a knight. To fight for those who can’t fight for themselves.”

“You know the king will never allow a woman knight.”

“Good thing I’m not a woman, then.” Tor snapped, glaring at his father. 

“You know what I meant.” His father looked at him with kind eyes. “You are my son. I recognize that. But the rest of the world might not.” 

Tor shook his head, frustration radiating through him. “I know who I am. I know my destiny.” 

“You’re an adult now.” His father let out a long-suffering sigh. “You have to grow up some day.” 

Tor gritted his teeth. “I don’t care what you say.” He stormed towards the house, leaving his father behind him. He blinked past tears, angrily wiping them away on the back of his hand. He wasn’t a child anymore and he was sick of his father acting like he was living out some fantasy inside of his head. 

He washed up for dinner before sitting at the table, peering at his family. His father, Aries, entered the room and sat at the head of the table, looking over the sea of children who sat awaiting supper. Each one of them shared their father’s features, with sandy blond hair and prominent noses. All of them save for one: Tor. 

Tor looked much more like his mother than his father, with her deep blue eyes and girlish figure. But his hair was a dirty brown rather than the shining blond of both his parents. It was odd, but he’d learned not to question it too much. Children were born who didn’t look like their parents everyday, or so he was told. 

Dinner was served and Tor ate quickly, scarfing down the meal as though he was a starving animal. It was undignified and certainly unworthy of a future knight, but he found himself not caring. He just wanted to be away from his father. 

He was the first one finished and first one to rise, quickly washing his dish before storing it in the cupboard. He made his way to his room, but was stopped by his mother’s gentle voice calling to him. 

“Tor, dear. Might I have a word with you?” 

Tor gritted his teeth, but knew there would be consequences for refusing. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.” He agreed, returning to his seat. 

He watched as the rest of his family finished their meal, each one washing their dish before going off to do their own thing. Eventually, only Tor and his mother remained. 

“Your father told me what he told you.” She began. 

Tor crossed his arms and prepared for another lecture about how he was dreaming too big and that he was being childish. 

“I think he’s wrong.” She said, surprising the boy. “I think you should follow your dreams.” She smiled at him. “You’re a strong boy, Tor. A strong man, even. You’re brave and noble. You just need the chance to prove yourself.” She stood and made her way to a cabinet. She retrieved a box from it and stepped closer to her son. “Which is why I got you this.” She opened the box to reveal a shining dagger within. “I know it’s not a sword, but it’s a start.” 

Tor’s eyes went wide and he slowly reached for the dagger, holding it in his hand. It was heavier than he expected. “It’s beautiful.” He murmured, his gaze travelling over the curved blade. It was simple, nothing carved into it, nothing decorating the smooth handle. It was by all accounts, rather plain. But it was the most beautiful thing Tor had ever seen. 

“I thought you’d like it.” His mother smiled. “Be careful with it and don’t let your brothers know that you have it.” She warned. “This is a weapon, not a toy.” 

“Thank you.” He breathed, sheathing the blade back in its scabbard. “It’s wonderful. Thank you so much.” 

She wrapped her arms around him. “Of course, dear.” She kissed the top of his head. “I know you’ll make me proud, my little knight.” 


	2. The First Battle

Tor protected his dagger with his life. He kept it hidden underneath a floorboard in his bedroom, one that his brothers didn’t know about. He would take it out only when he was alone, usually in the dead of night so he could wield it. 

He named it Stycee, for it was only one piece of his destiny, one bit of a greater whole. 

He adored his blade and wished he could keep it always at his side. 

One night, with the full moon hanging above his head, Tor was training with Stycee. He stood on the outskirts of the woods, slicing down tall patches of grass with his dagger. He wielded it well, slashing and cutting through the grass with ease. The more he practiced with it, the better he became at using it. 

He spun around and sliced through a growing weed with speed, watching as the top half fell to the ground. He smiled to himself just as he heard rustling through the trees. He slowly turned around, peering into the forest. He hoped for a rabbit or perhaps a squirrel that he could use his blade on. He’d grown proficient at using his blade for hunting. 

At first, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just trees and a darkness that went on and on. But then, he saw them: Two hungry eyes peering back at him. His breath caught in his throat and his dagger nearly slipped through his fingers, but at the last moment, his grip tightened. 

The eyes were high off of the ground and were attached to a massive shape of black and grey fur. The figure was at least the size of a large bear, if not larger. Tor stared, his eyes wide and frightened. 

Something within him told him not to run, that running would cause the creature to charge. Instead, he put one foot behind the other, very slowly backing away from the edge of the woods. He never broke eye contact with the creature, staring into its dreadful gaze until it was out of sight. 

He only turned his back once he reached the front door of his house. He spun around and fumbled with the doorknob before stepping inside. He half expected to hear heavy footsteps thundering after him, but he was met with only the usual sounds of the night. 

He took a breath and creeped towards his bedroom, hiding Stycee under the hidden floorboard before crawling into the bed he shared with four of his brothers. He slipped under the sheets and stared up at the blank ceiling, his heart still pounding in his chest. 

He couldn’t get the image of those fearsome eyes out of his head. There had been something ferocious within them, something dark and angry. The thought of it made the hairs on his neck stand on end. He could only hope that he would never encounter the creature again. 

A few nights passed without incident. Tor started training with his dagger closer to his home instead of by the woods. He could no longer chase rabbits or squirrels in the hopes of providing his family with a meal, but it was a small price to pay for feeling that much safer. 

One morning after a night where Tor had remained in bed throughout it, there were bloodstains on the grass in the pasture and several of their sheep were missing.

Aries shook his head, looking around. “I just don’t understand it.” He said. “What could have done this?” 

As Tor gazed upon the grisly scene, he knew in his heart who the culprit was. “I know.” He spoke up. “It was a monster. A beast.” 

All eyes turned to him. 

“You’re lying.” Milton said. 

“What kind of beast?” Rolf asked. 

“Was it big?” Parr questioned. 

“I didn’t see it that well.” Tor said quickly. “It was in the woods, hidden within the trees, but it was bigger than anything I’ve ever seen.” He told them. “And it was hungry.” 

A few of the younger ones backed away, eyes wide with fear. Thorpe started crying. 

Aries sighed, picking Thorpe up and holding him close. “Tor, you’re scaring the little ones.” He scolded. “They don’t need to hear your stories right now.” 

“I’m serious!” Tor insisted. “I saw it. Well, I saw its eyes. It was just a few nights ago.” 

“And what were you doing out at night?” Nyle questioned, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, what  _ were  _ you doing out at night? You’re supposed to sleep at night!” Tate piped up, always one to agree with Nyle. 

“I was…” Tor looked between the dozen pairs of eyes focused on him. He could find no way out of this but to tell the truth. “I was training.” He said, leaving it at that. 

“Training for what?” Cade asked, genuinely curious. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nyle asked, glaring at Tor. “Training for his stupid fantasy of becoming a knight.”

“It’s not stupid!” Tor argued, stepping closer to his brother. “And it’s not a fantasy. It’s destiny.” 

“Your destiny is here!” Nyle said, taking a step closer to get in Tor’s face. “You’re not  _ special.”  _

Tor’s hands balled into fists at his sides. “You don’t have any idea!” 

“Boys.” Aries snapped, setting Thorpe down to step between his two sons. “That’s enough. _ ”  _ He said. “Tor, stop scaring your brothers. Nyle, stop provoking him.” 

“But I didn’t-” 

“But I only-”

“I said  _ enough.”  _ Aries interrupted their overlapping excuses. “I’ll figure out the cause of this. Everyone else, continue with your duties.” 

“Dad, if we need someone to guard the sheep tonight, I can do it.” Rolf offered. “I’ll protect the flock with my life.”

Aries considered for a moment. “We may very well need someone to keep watch, just to see what the cause of this was.” He nodded. “Rolf, I trust you to stand guard and come and fetch me if you see anything out of the ordinary.”

“Will do!” Rolf saluted at his father with a wide grin. 

Tor awoke that night to the sound of screaming. He shot up in his bed, as did Nyle, Lyndon, and Milton. He hopped out of the bed and made his way towards the window, peering out of it. It was too dark to see much, but Tor could just barely make out the shape of a large figure moving amongst the sheep in the pasture. 

Before he could think too much about it, Tor dove to retrieve his dagger from under the floorboard. He grabbed it and unsheathed it, tossing the scabbard to the ground and running through the house and out the front door. 

As he hurried to the pasture, he noticed Rolf laying, unmoving on the ground, a pool of dark liquid surrounding him. Tor silently prayed that his brother was alright. His gaze was more focused on the looming figure in the pasture. 

It was bigger than any bear Tor could have imagined, with its large, hairy back turned to him. It was in the process of noisily and messily devouring a sheep, bones and guts falling to the ground at its feet. 

Tor didn’t think, he only acted. His grip on Stycee tightened and he took a breath. 

“Hey!” He bellowed at the beast. “Over here!” 

And the beast turned. 

Its eyes were still hungry and struck Tor with a fear he had never experienced before. Its mouth was open and stained red with the blood of the sheep, gleaming fangs glinting in the moonlight. Tor remained frozen where he stood, unsure of what to do.

He didn’t have time to think as the beast approached, moving on all fours towards him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tor glanced at Rolf and knew only that he needed to lead the beast away from his brother. 

“You want me? Come and get me!” He took off in a run away from the house, sprinting as fast as he could towards the forest. He could hear the monster chasing after him, quickly gaining on him. This thing was much faster than he was. 

He didn’t make it even halfway to the woods before the creature was upon him. Tor turned around just in time to watch it pounce, giving him barely enough time to dodge out of the way. He didn’t have time to catch his breath before he had to dive to avoid another attack.

He was on the ground now and couldn’t move faster than the hulking figure that wanted blood. So he did the only thing he could think of: He didn’t move. He laid flat on his stomach and ceased breathing, stilling every muscle in his body save for his heart, which was pounding away in his ribs. 

The creature approached and Tor could feel a damp nose prodding at him, sniffing, curious. Tor suddenly rolled over, dagger in hand, and he thrusted the blade up, embedding it in the creature’s snout. The creature howled, shaking its head in an attempt to dislodge the weapon, but Tor held fast and withdrew the blade only to press it in again. 

He did this several times, becoming showered in blood from the wound he was creating. The beast eventually backed away, its tail between its legs. It stared at Tor, pain in its eyes, before turning and fleeing into the woods. 

Tor shakily rose to his feet, drenched in the blood of the foul creature. It wasn’t dead and there was no guarantee that it wouldn’t return, but it was gone for now. 

He slowly made his way back home, to where his brothers and parents were waiting. His mother took one look at him and made an exclamation of joy. 

“You’re alive! Oh, thank God.” She breathed, pulling him into her arms and not seeming to mind the gore he was covered in. 

His brothers surrounded him, asking question after question. 

“Did you kill it?”

“Is it dead?”

“Why are you covered in blood?” 

“How did you survive?”

“That’s enough.” Aries stepped in to say. “Give him room. Let him breathe.” 

Tor eventually managed to wriggle his way out of his mother’s grasp, shaking his head in disappointment. “I didn’t kill it.” He said, ashamed. “It ran away, but I wounded it.” He held up his bloody dagger as proof. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Aries stared at him. “Son, you’re a hero.” He declared. 

Tor’s head jerked up. “Really?” 

“Of course! You gave your mother and I enough time to reach Rolf and help him.” He offered his son a wide grin. “You may have saved his life.” 

Tor blushed, pride swelling within his chest. “He needed help, so I helped him.” He murmured. “What else was I supposed to do?”

Aries smiled at him and clapped him on the back. “You did well, son.” He looked him over. “However, that begs the question of where you got that dagger from.” 

He shared a look with his mother, who sighed. “I gave it to him.” His mother admitted. “I thought it would help him grow more proficient with a weapon.” 

“Vayshoure…” Aries looked at his wife. “Why would you give him a weapon? He hasn’t been properly trained with one.” 

“He’s an adult and he used it to protect his family, as I knew he would.” Vayshoure responded. “And he’s had his first real battle. He’s ready now. Ready to become a true knight.” 

Aries sighed. “We will discuss this in the morning.” He said. “Tor, you wash up. The rest of you, off to bed.” 

Tor went off to do what he was told, but he was unable to keep the grin from his face. 


	3. He Selects the Sword

Tor found himself swarmed by his brothers, who thought he was some kind of hero. Cade asked him a million questions about the logistics of how he had defeated the beast, wanting to know each and every little detail about the event. Parr assisted Cade in his interrogation, asking about what the beast had looked like and how scary it was. Read was more worried about the beast if anything, asking about if it was okay and insisting that it probably didn’t mean to hurt anyone. 

Lyndon wasn’t present, as Aries had sent him off to fetch a doctor from the nearby town for Rolf. Nyle, Milton, and Tate were the only ones who weren’t practically worshipping at Tor’s feet, though Tor could tell that Tate wanted to and was only holding back because Nyle told him to. 

Tor appreciated the attention, retelling the story of how he’d scared the beast off over and over again. He watched his brothers’ faces, their eyes wide and mouths slack in awe. They begged for more details and more heroics, so Tor found himself making some parts up. 

In truth, most of the details were fuzzy, everything had happened too quickly for him to remember everything. So he came up with details of his own. He told his brothers how the beast’s eyes were a glowing red, how Tor had almost killed the creature before it ran off. 

Milton frowned. “That isn’t true. You’re making stuff up.” 

“Am not.” Tor lied. “You weren’t there. You wouldn’t know.” 

“Animals don’t have red eyes.” Milton argued. “And even if they did, they wouldn’t glow.” 

“This beast must have been magical, then.” Tor shrugged. “That’s the only explanation.” 

“Why would a magical creature be all the way out here?” Milton asked. “It doesn’t make any sense!” 

“Maybe you don’t make any sense.” Tor shot back.

Milton opened his mouth to respond and probably to say that Tor’s comeback didn’t make sense either and that it was childish, but he was cut off by Vayshoure stepping in. 

“Boys, stop your bickering.” She said in a gentle tone. “The important thing is that everyone is safe.”

“But the creature could still come back.” Milton said. “It wasn’t killed.” 

“Maybe not, but it’ll stay away if it knows what’s good for it!” Esmond exclaimed, raising his fist into the air. 

Several of the others chimed in with their agreement. 

Milton scowled, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “I just want to make sure we stay safe. Tor and Rolf could have died.” 

“But we didn’t.” Tor rolled his eyes. “And that should be good enough.” 

Milton opened and closed his mouth several times before huffing and giving up. 

Tor spent the rest of the morning telling tales of his heroism to his brothers, who crowded around him. Eventually, Aries dispersed the group and put them to work on their daily chores. Just as everyone filed out of the house, Nyle put a hand on Tor’s shoulder. 

“I know you think you’re something  _ special.”  _ He spat out the word special as if it tasted sour. “But you’re not. The only reason you were the one who chased the beast off was because you were the only one who mother gave a dagger.” He glared at him. “You’re not better than the rest of us.”

Tor glared right back at his brother before shoving him aside and walking out of the house to perform his chores. 

A week passed before his parents approached him. A week in which a doctor came and looked over Rolf, deciding that he had only broken a leg and received a flesh wound from the monster. It would take time to heal, but in time, he would be alright. Everyone was relieved to hear that. After the doctor left, Tor’s parents came to him. 

“Tor, we need to speak with you.” Aries said. 

Tor looked up. “I’m listening.” He said respectfully, eager to hear what they had to say. 

Aries pulled Stycee from his pocket and held it out. “We’ve decided to let you keep this.” 

Tor beamed and reached for the weapon, pulling it from its sheath. It still shone as brightly as the first time he’d held it. “Thank you.” He began. “You won’t regret this. I’ll-”

Aries held up a hand to silence him. “We decided something else too.” He looked at his wife, who stepped forward.

Vayshoure stepped before her son, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Tor, you’ve proven your courage and skill.” She began. “You’ve proven that you’re willing to sacrifice everything to protect those in need. You’ve proven yourself to be a warrior.” She shared a look with her husband before turning her attention back to Tor. “Which is why we think it would be best to present you to King Arthur.” 

Tor’s eyes widened as he stared at his mother in disbelief. “Present me to King Arthur?” He echoed, looking between both of his parents. “But why?”

“You are dissatisfied here.” Aries said. “Even a fool could see that. You’ve wanted to be a knight all your life and now you’ve proven yourself worthy of it.”

“You really think the king will have me as a knight?” He asked. 

“I’ve heard that the king’s adviser, the sorcerer Merlin is in search of knights.” Aries said. “And as the king’s wedding approaches, he has vowed to grant any man anything he asks. 

Tor was left without words. This had been his dream for as long as he could remember, but now that the opportunity had arisen, he found himself at a loss. “I would have to leave you.” He said. “All of you.” 

Vayshoure nodded, a sad look in her eyes. “You will.” She confirmed. “But hopefully you’ll have opportunities to visit.” She forced a smile. “And we don’t wish to hold you back from your destiny.” 

Tor leapt into his mother’s arms, wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you.” He breathed. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, my little knight.” She returned the embrace. “We will set off in two days' time for Camelot.” She told him. “And we will present you to the king.” 

“Two days?” Tor pulled away. “That’s hardly any time at all!” He exclaimed. “I’m not ready.”

“You’ll have to be ready.” Aries said. “Knights have to always be prepared for anything.” 

Tor looked between his parents and took a breath, nodding. “I understand.” He said, gathering his courage. “Then I’ll train every waking hour until we leave and I’ll train on the journey as well.” He decided. 

“That’s my boy.” Aries said approvingly. He ruffled Tor’s brown hair, so unlike the blond of his parents and siblings. “I know you’ll make us proud.” 

And so Tor trained. He wielded Stycee and practiced slicing through blades of grass at a quick pace before moving on to venturing into the woods in search of prey. He killed small creatures such as squirrels and rabbits, learning how to pounce at exactly the right moment for the most efficient kill. He was a quick learner and eventually managed to decapitate birds if he was quiet and careful enough. 

Word spread throughout the family of Tor’s opportunity to become a knight. For the most part, his brothers were excited for him and made him promise to keep in touch once he reached greatness. Nyle, however, only grew more bitter and cold towards his brother. 

The day came when the family would start their journey towards Camelot. Everyone was packed up and ready to go. Rolf had healed enough to be able to accompany them, though he would certainly slow them down. Tor didn’t mind, though. He wanted his entire family to be there when he was knighted. 

The journey was long and arduous, spent travelling over hills and through valleys. They had to move at a slow pace due to Rolf’s injuries, but they still made good time. They arrived at Camelot a few weeks later. 

Tor looked around with wide eyes, staying close to his parents. He’d never seen such a bustling city before, nor had he ever seen so many people gathered in one place. Everyone seemed so busy, with their own places to go and things to do. He couldn’t imagine how everyone kept up with one another. 

Aries found an inn where the family could stay the night and promised Tor that he’d request an audience with the king the next morning. 

Tor accepted this and spent the night wandering about Camelot. He continuously bumped into people, as he was used to having much more space to roam around in. He visited the vendors and markets, not buying anything, but simply studying the wares. Everything was of a much higher quality than he was used to, as his family made most everything they used themselves. 

He studied the beautiful necklaces made of real gold and crystals. He admired the bracelets made of real silver. Everything was stunning and almost overwhelming. He eyed the gorgeous jewelry and made a promise to himself that one day, he would present his mother with the most brilliant jewelry that the kingdom had to offer. 

As he browsed the market, his gaze landed on a sword. It was magnificent, with a brightly polished blade and a simple handle. Tor couldn’t stop staring at it, imagining how it would feel in his hand. He imagined himself slaying his enemies with the blade, imagined charging into battle with the weapon held high. He was practically drooling over it. 

“You interested in buying?” The person selling the sword asked, giving Tor a once-over. 

“Oh, well-” Tor was very interested. The problem was that he had no money to actually make the purchase. 

“If not, scram.” The person crossed their arms. “I don’t need the likes of you scaring away my customers.” 

“The likes of me?” Tor’s lips pulled into a frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Take a look in the mirror and figure it out.” The person sneered. “Now off with you.” 

Tor reluctantly left, looking down at himself in confusion. What was so wrong with him? Sure, his hair was messy and his clothes weren’t of the same quality as everyone around him, but he should still be a valued customer. He sighed and returned to the inn, making his way to the room he shared with his family. 

He sat in a corner and something of his sour mood must have shown on his face because his mother walked over. 

“What’s wrong dear?” She asked, sliding down beside him, cradling Whit in her arms. 

“Nothing.” Tor lied, not wanting to trouble his mother.

“Don’t you lie to me.” She scolded, adjusting her hold on the baby. “Talk to me. Tomorrow is your big day. What could possibly be troubling you?”

Tor sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s just…” He hesitated, feeling childish. “It’s just that some person took one look at me and decided that I wasn’t even worthy of being near them.” He hugged his knees. “What if the king does the same thing? I’m not properly trained. I don’t come from noble blood. I’m just some shepherd from nowhere.” 

“You’re so much more than that.” Vayshoure said. “You’re a strong and brave individual. You were willing to lay down your life to protect your family.” She looked at him. “You’re worthy of so much more than you even realize.” 

“I guess.” He shrugged. “I was just looking at this sword and they chased me off.” 

She was quiet for a moment. “Well, you’ll need a sword to be knighted with.” She said. 

“But we have no money.” He pointed out. “And it looked expensive.” 

“Hm.” She considered. “We’ll think of something.” She stood up. “Let me speak with your father for a moment.” She approached Aries and led him into the hall so they could speak privately. They then returned only to call for Lyndon to join them. When Lyndon left, they called in Esmond. Tor couldn’t help but to wonder what they were talking about. 

When Esmond returned, so too did Tor’s parents. They appeared pleased with themselves. 

“Alright. Nyle, you stay here with everyone.” Aries said. “Esmond, Tor, you two come with us.” 

He led the two boys out of the inn along with Vayshoure, who was still holding Whit. They walked through the dark and crowded streets of Camelot, making their way past the many, many people. 

They eventually reached the market and Tor directed them towards the vendor that sold the sword. Vayshoure smiled at the person, holding her baby close. “Hello.” She greeted. “Are you the one selling this lovely weapon?” She nodded toward the sword.

The person looked Vayshoure up and down. “I am. Not that you could hope to afford it.” They scowled. 

Vayshoure didn’t lose her smile. “Not with money, no, but I think we can make an arrangement.” She said. “Esmond, come here, darling.” 

Esmond obediently stepped forward, looking up at the person selling the sword. Aries put a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“This is our boy, Esmond.” He said. “He’s a hard worker and eager to learn new things.” He told them. 

“Why should I care about that?” The person raised an eyebrow. 

“Perhaps you are in need of an apprentice.” Vayshoure suggested. “Or an assistant. We are offering you a bright young boy who learns quickly and who could be of some use.” 

The person studied Vayshoure’s face. “And you’re offering your son to me in exchange for a sword? Why?” 

“We believe in our children making lives for themselves.” Vayshoure said. “Esmond wants to branch out and try new things. If that means becoming an apprentice to a blacksmith, then so be it.” 

“Hm.” The person crossed their arms. “Fine. You’ve got a deal.” They agree, extending their hand for Aries to shake, which he did. “Come along, Esmond, was it?” They looked down at the blond boy. “We’ll start training you right away.” They reached over and handed over the sword to Aries, who passed it along to Tor.

Tor stared in disbelief. “You’re just giving my brother away so I can have a sword?” 

“Esmond agreed to it.” Vayshoure said quickly. “We never would force anyone to do such a thing.” 

“But you might never see him again.”

“That’s part of allowing the little birds to leave the nest.” Vayshoure smiled. “Come along. You need rest. You have a big day tomorrow.” 


	4. Knighthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but an important one.

The next morning, Tor felt sick. Not in a way that made him think he might be physically ill, but it was a sickly feeling nonetheless, one that made his heart hammer too quickly inside of his chest and made his stomach lurch. It was an anxiety-induced sickness and in all honesty, Tor would’ve preferred an actual illness over the feeling he was bombarded by. 

His father roused him and told him to hurry to dress himself, which Tor did. He strapped his new sword to himself and did his best to manage his unruly hair. He still looked the part of a poor shepherd, but he had done all he could. 

His mother and father were wrangling the younger children with some help from Lyndon. Nyle and Milton readied themselves, but did nothing to help with their younger siblings. Tor took Whit from his mother so she could better help Thorpe get dressed. 

Eventually, everyone was ready. They were a poor-looking bunch, but there was nothing that could be done about that. Tor sighed, feeling embarrassed by his family’s financial status for the second time in his life. Before arriving in Camelot, he’d had nothing to compare them to. Everyone in the closest village to where they lived were at about the same level as they were, so Tor had no reason to feel ashamed. 

As they exited the inn, Tor bowed his head in shame, noticing the fine clothes of the people around him compared to the shabby rags of his family. They approached the castle that loomed above the city, its towers touching the sky. 

Aries approached the guards, clearing his throat. “I request an audience with the king.” 

The guards looked him over, a sneer on one of their faces. “And what business do you have with the king?” 

“I have something to request of him.” 

“Take your begging elsewhere.” Another guard said. “The king has more important matters to deal with.” 

“All I request is an audience.” Aries insisted. “That is all.” 

“You will not waste the king’s time with your request.” One of the guards said. “He hasn’t the time to deal with every beggar off the street.” 

“But-”

“Off with you.”

Tor’s heart sunk. Just like that, his dreams of becoming a knight were dashed. He and his family had traveled all this way for nothing. 

Aries sighed and placed a hand on Tor’s shoulder. “Come along, son.” He led him from the steps of the castle, but Vayshoure’s face hardened and she marched up the steps. 

“You will  _ not  _ turn us away!” She snapped at the guards, holding Whit in her arms. “We have traveled for weeks to get here! We will not leave just because you say so! We will leave only if the king himself requests for us to do so and not a moment before!” 

The guards were taken aback. “Ma’am, the king is a busy man. We can’t let in every person who-”

“I’m not asking you to let in every person who requests his presence.” Vayshoure said. “I am asking you to let in my husband and son.” 

“Ma’am, you are making a scene.” One of the guards said, glancing around the street where several people had indeed stopped to stare at the scene unfolding before them. 

“Good.” Vayshoure said, her eyes narrowing. “I will continue making a scene until you grant my husband’s request to see the king.” 

“Madam, we can’t-”

The bickering was interrupted by the large castle doors swinging open. At the top of the steps stood a wizened old man, his back hunched and his long, white beard almost touching the ground. Tor could barely make out his sparkling blue eyes behind his spectacles. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” The old man asked, his voice low and deep. 

The guards immediately straightened up, standing at attention. “Nothing you need concern yourself with, sir.” 

“Nothing I need concern myself with?” The old man echoed. “And who are you to tell me what to concern myself with?” 

“No one, sir.” The guard amended. 

“Then you will tell me what the problem is.” The old man said, his voice calm and patient. 

“These people requested an audience with the king.” One of the guards explained. “We told them to leave, but they refuse to do so.” 

“I see.” The old man looked over the family and Tor had the distinct feeling that he could see right through them. “And why have you denied their request?” 

The guards glanced at one another. “Surely the king has no time to deal with beggars.” 

“And did you ask the king himself?” The old man questioned. 

“No, sir. But-” 

The old man looked directly at Tor, studying him as though he was peering into his very soul. “You will grant them their request.” He told the guards. “Immediately.” He turned and walked back into the castle. 

Aries and Vayshoure looked at one another before Aries began following the old man, Tor trailing behind him followed by the rest of the family. 

They followed the old man through winding halls until they reached two great doors leading to what Tor could only assume to be the throne room. The old man paused and turned toward the family. 

“You will enter only when the king calls upon you.” He said before turning and entering through the doors.

Tor could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest and the sickly feeling returned. He was about to come face to face with the king himself. He tried to listen through the door to what the old man was saying, but he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to truly focus. His palms began to sweat and his breathing increased in pace. 

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “It’ll be okay.” She told him in a whisper. 

Tor mustered up a smile and nodded. He wished that he could believe her. 

“Allow him to enter.” An unfamiliar voice called from inside of the throne room. The doors swung open and the old man motioned for Aries to enter.

Aries took a breath and stepped into the large room, the doors closing behind him. Tor swallowed and listened in to the conversation within the throne room. 

“King Arthur.” Aries began, his voice holding steady. “I was told that at this time so close to your wedding day, that you would give any man whatever he asked of you, so long as it isn’t unreasonable.” He said. “I ask for nothing more than for you to make my oldest son a knight.” 

There was a brief moment of silence. “That is no small favor that you ask of me.” The unfamiliar voice spoke up and Tor realized that it must belong to the king. “What is your name?”

“Aries, my lord.” Tor’s father spoke. “Aries the shepherd.” 

“Does this request come from you or from your son?” 

“It is my son who wishes to be a knight. It’s been his dream ever since he was young.” Aries explained. “I have thirteen sons and all of them obediently perform their duties and chores and will be glad to do it. All of them except for him. No matter what my wife and I do, our eldest is more likely to be playing darts or swinging around a weapon than to actually be performing his duties. He admires your knights greatly and wishes for battle. For years he’s dreamed of knighthood.” 

The king paused. “Show the son in.” 

The doors opened and Tor took a small step forward. The throne room was grander than anything Tor could have possibly imagined, with white columns supporting the high ceiling. Tor’s gaze landed on the magnificent throne, upon which a young man sat. 

The man appeared far younger than Tor was expecting. He didn’t know why the king’s youthful appearance surprised him, as he knew that the king was the same age as him. The king had dark eyes and darker skin that stood out against the brightly colored throne. His expression was one of stone. 

“And what is your name?” The king asked.

“My name is Tor, my lord.” Tor said, barely managing to keep his voice from shaking. 

The king looked over him, studying him, or even possibly admiring him? Tor couldn’t be sure. 

“Bring forth your other children.” The king said. “We shall compare them.” 

Aries motioned for Vayshoure to enter along with the other children. Aries stepped up to each one of them in turn. “These are Nyle, Milton, Lyndon, Rolf, Cade, Tate, Read, Hollis, Parr, Thorpe, and Whit.” He introduced them all. 

“You said you had thirteen sons.” The king recognized. “One is missing.” 

“Yes.” Aries nodded. “Esmond is in training to become a blacksmith and so is not with us.” 

The king hummed, leaning back in his throne. “And what happened to that one?” He gestured to Rolf. 

“He was attacked.” Vayshoure spoke up. “By a beast of some kind. It was Tor who fought the beast off and saved his life.” 

“I see.” The king looked over the sea of children. “Your eldest is far different in appearance than his brothers.” 

“Yes, he is.” Aries agreed. “He always has been.” 

“Hm.” The king considered. “And where is the sword he shall be knighted with?” 

“It is here.” Tor helped up the scabbard which held his new sword. 

“Remove it from its sheath.” The king ordered. “And let me make you a knight.” 

Tor was shocked, his heart beating wildly. He did as he was told, unsheathing the sword and approaching the king. He shakily held out the sword, allowing the king to take it from him. 

“Kneel.” The king said as he rose to his feet. 

Tor dropped to his knees, bowing his head. He could feel the eyes of his family upon him and he didn’t even dare to breathe. He felt the blade of the sword being pressed to each of his shoulders. 

“Arise, Sir Tor.” 


End file.
